godzillamonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedorah
Doom-shroom flys Hedorah, or The Smog Monster, is an alien who feeds on pollution. Hedorah has four forms, a water form, a land form, a flying form, and a final form. History Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah was microscopic alien that came to Earth and fed on pollution, growing bigger. Godzilla realized this and attacked Hedorah as he fed off a smokestack. Still young, Hedorah was easily beaten down by Godzilla. Howedver, Hedorah continued to grow bigger and stronger, and changed into a flyig saucer-like form. He used this form to fly over Japan while releasing sulfuric acid, which killed many and even Godzilla himself was starting to get overwhelmed. Hedorah met Godzilla at Mt. Fuji for a final showdown, and duirng the fight he achieved his final form, a turned into a humanoid, walking pile of sludge. Godzilla was unable to defeat Hedorah, whose acidic body and eye beams beat down on the King of the Monsters, even though Godzilla managed to destroy one of Hedorah's eyes. However, the humans had built electrodes that would dry Hedorah out. When Godzilla was defeated, Hedorah was lured to the electrodes, but a fuse was blown and the electrodes proved useless. This, however, gave Godzilla enough time to strike back, using his atomic ray to re-energize the electrodes. Hedorah morphed into his flying form and flew away to escape but Godzilla used his atomic beath to fly after Hedorah and rammed into him, knocking him down. Godzilla brought him back and dried out Hedorah. Sensing wet sludge that could be used to regenerate Hedorah, Godzilla fried what was left of the wet sludge. Hedorah had been defeated, but at a price: one of Godzilla's eyes had been burned out and his right hand burned to the bone. Godzilla Island A meteor has crashed onto Godzilla Island. Xilien Zaguresu performs a spell and the meteor awakens. It spreads a dark cloud over the island and acid rain falls. The rain overwhelms the monsters, and they crash to the ground, sick. Torema got into her ship to try and stop the acid rain, but Zaguresu followed her. However, she got too close to the acid rain and the ship dispersed the cloud for her safety. Torema taunted Zaguresu, angering her. It was then the meteor took shape, transforming into Hedorah. The creature stomped through the forest, the other monsters still too weak to fight. However, Mothra, who had hid in her cave, confronted Hedorah. However, as she flew towards him, Hedorah released gas from his tube that hit her before zapping her with his eye laser, knocking her unconscious. The Mothra Larvae crawled out to see if the adult was okay, and Hedorah approached it. Suddenly, he was blasted from behind by a recovered Godzilla. Despite this, Hedorah easily subdued Godzilla, hitting him with his own eye laser. Hedorah turned around and zapped the Mothra Larvae and chased it. The adult Mothra had woken up by now, and saw her offspring in danger. Using her last remaining strength, she took to air and grabbed Hedorah. She lifted him into the air and flew to a volcano. She flew Hedorah over the volcano and dropped him in, but this caused an explosion of lava that killed Mothra, much to Torema and the Mothra Larvae's horror. The Mothra Larvae went into a cocoon while Torema sat near it. As she watched the volcano, she saw, to her horror, that Hedorah had survived and climbed out. Once again, he set out towards the baby Mothra in the cocoon. Torema pointed a gun at Hedorah when he was suddenly attacked from behind. Godzilla was up and ready to fight. The two grappled with each other. Suddenly, the cocoon began to glow and hatched into an adult Mothra. Godzilla zapped Hedorah with his atomic breath while the new Mothra zapped Hedorah with his own laser. Zaguresu watched from her ship, confident that Hedorah could not be defeated when she realized something was wrong. Hedorah was drying out. As Godzilla and the new Mothra used their lasers, Hedorah melted into a tiny red ball. Godzilla snashed it, ending the threat. Suddenly, Mothra's spirit rose from the volcano. She said goodbye to Torema and the new Mothra before passing on to the afterlife. Godzilla: Final Wars Hedorah and Ebirah are confronted by Godzilla in Tokyo Bay. They are blasted away and Ebirah's claws accidently pierce Hedorah's eye. Godzilla destroys them both with a final blast from his atomic breath. Abilities Hedorah is one of the most powerful monsters in the Godzilla series, coming edtremely close to killing Godzilla. His body is acidic, as Godzilla's hand melted to the bone when he punched Hedorah's body. Hedorah's eye beams are very effective, knocking Godzilla unconscious with one shot. He can spray poisonous gas that can knock another monster back. One of his most notable mowers, however, is his sulfuric acid that he sprays from his body. When humans come into contact with the acid, they drop to the ground and their face melt away until their skull is showing. Hedorah also has the ability to create acid rain. Gallery 2380738 f520.jpg|Hedorah flying 600full-godzilla-vs.-hedorah-(aka-godzilla-vs.-the-smog-monster)-screenshot.jpg|Hedorah swimming Cast hedorah.jpg|Hedorah walking through a forest on Godzilla Island Wallpaper02 640.jpg|Hedorah fighting Godzilla Hedorah.png|Hedorah's final form Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Showa Monsters Category:Millennium Monsters Category:Flying Monsters Category:Monsters